ERRORS & MIRACLE, FOR IMPROVEMENT
by Kuro Mie MI
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke seorang laki-laki yang tidak pernah sekalipun berpacaran, tak mengenal apa itu cinta, dan bagaimana ada cinta, hharus menerima bahwa dirinya akan bertunangan dengan gadis yang telah lama ia lupakan, bagaimana kisahnya/ For: Savers contest, Banjir TomatCeri


**For: Savers contest, Banjir TomatCeri**

**And dedicated for Alm. Arnanda Indah (Kang Mas Neji Ganteng) and Raphael Ariete (Raffa PART II)**

Disclamer: selalu jadi milik Mashasi Kishimoto

Rated: T

Pairing: SakuSasu

Warning: TYPO, ALUR LAMBAT, CERITA JELEK, AU, DSB kekurangan yang lain

**ERRORS & MIRACLE, FOR IMPROVEMENT : BY MIURA MIHARU **

**Selamat membaca**

**Jangan lupa _review_ yah..**

Jejak kegelapan mulai hilang, tersapu oleh sinar yang begitu terang namun sangat hangat yang berasal dari sang surya. Seolah membangunkan para mahluk dari mimpi indahnya, seolah mengatakan hari baru telah tiba, mengabarkan saatnya memulai kembali semuanya, dengan semangat yang berbeda tentunya.

Konoha salah satu kota metropolitan yang sangat terkenal dengan wisata alamnya yang masih terjaga, suasana yang begitu jauh dari polusi udara, pohon-pohon rindang tersebar di setiap sudutnya, dan penduduknya yang selalu menggunakan kendaraan berbahan bakar ramah lingkungan tentunya, sungguh kota kecil dengan teknologi yang luar biasa.

Seperti hari kemarin, pagi ini penduduk Konoha telah di sibukan dengan urusan mereka masing-masing, ada yang bersantai seraya menyeruput segelas kopi panas, ada yang membereskan tokonya, ada yang bersepeda, dan ada pula yang bersiap untuk melakukan lari pagi tentunya.

Salah satunya adalah seorang pemuda berambut raven dengan model pantat ayam. Kelopaknya tertutup, menyembunyikan irisnya, tubuh pemuda itu di balut oleh sebuah jaket trening berwarna biru dongker yang resletingnya dibiarkan terbuka hingga memamerkan t-shirt biru laut yang ia kenakan di bagian dalamnya.

Dibagian bawahnya ia menggunakan sepatu kets berwarna putih gading dengan corak hitam di sisinya, ia juga mengenakan sebuah celana trening yang berwarna biru dongker, selaras dengan jaketnya.

Pemuda itu menyenderkan tubuhnya di dinding yang bercat senada denganmatahri sore, kaki kanannya di tempelkan ke diding tersebut hingga membentuk sebuah bangun datar dengan tiga sisi, jika dalam matematika di sebut bangun segitiga.

Telinga pemuda itu ditutupi oleh sebuah benda bulat yang berukuran lebih besar dari telinganya, sesekali kepalanya agak terangguk-aguk, mengikuti ritme yang dikeluarkan oleh benda itu.

Setelah merasakan sesuatu menyentuh pundaknya, ia mulai membuka kelopak matanya, dan tampaklah dua pasang manik hitam yang tampak sangat tajam.

Onyx itu menatap orang itu denggan bosan "Lama sekali kau Dobe," gerutunya pada orang itu.

Seorang pemuda dengan rambut blonde yang setengahnya di tutupi topi berwarna orange dengan gaya di balik, lidah topi menghadap ke belakang, sedangkan bagian belakang topi menghadap kedepan, tubuhnya di balut jaket dan celana trening berwarna jingga, sungguh sangat cocok dengan sifatnya yang sangat ceria, terlebih lagi ditambah dengan iris sapphire yang sangat hangat menyejukan, sangat melambangkan kepribadiannya yang penuh dengan semangat.

Pemuda itu tersenyum sumeringah seolah dia tak melakukan kesalahan apapun.

Uchiha Sasuke pemuda raven hanya mendenguskan nafas kesal, menatap tajam ke Uzumaki Naruto pemuda blonde dengan iris sapphire itu.

"Ayolah Teme, udara masih sesejuk ini, hari masih terlalu pagi untuk mendengus, apalagi hari ini adalah hari sabtu, hari paling menyenangkan di antara ke tujuh hari yang ada," bujuk Naruto semangat.

Dan lagi-lagi Sasuke mendenguskan nafas, moodnya sudah cukup jelek karena hurus menunggu si Dobe ini, tentu saja ia tak mau moodnya harus bertambah buruk lagi jika terus menerus di sini dan membiarkan si Dobe itu berbicara dengan wajah innocentnya, sangat memuakan, yah tentu saja.

Kemudian ia memasukan kedua tangannya kedalam kantong yang berada di sisi kanan dan kiri jaketnya, dan dengan berlari kecil mulai meninggalkan Naruto.

Naruto pun melakukan hal yang sama seperti sasuke, ia berlari dengan langkah kecil menyusul Sasuke.

.

.

Setelah hampir satu jam mereka berlari kecil, enam kali memutari kompleks elite konoha dan sekitar sepuluh kali memutari Konoha Park, tak mungkin membuat mereka tidak mendenguskan nafas lelah.

Mereka berdua kini berada tengah Konoha Park, mengistirahatkan rasa penat dan lelah mereka di bangku taman yang berwarna putih keunguan dengan di temani sebotol air mineral.

Bangku putih keunguan yang menghadap ke kolam dengan air mancur dan patung sepasang lumba-lumba yang tubuhnya saling berhadapan hingga membentuk sebuah lambang yang biasa di sebut orang dengan LOVE.

Naruto terus memandang patung itu "Tempat yang sangat indah dan romantis," gumam Naruto.

Sasukemanutkan kedua alisnya, irisnya mengikuti tatapan Naruto yang mengarah dan menatap sepasang patung lumba-lumba itu 'apa bagusnya, itukan hanya batu,' batinya kemudian kembali menyeruput air mineralnya.

"Oh ya, Sasuke." Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan sangat intens "Besok tunangan mu yang dari Paris itu datang kan," lanjutnya lagi.

Sasuke tersedak mendengar pertanyaan atau lebih tepatnya pernyataan Naruto sahabatnya itu, 'Sial, kenapa dia harus mengingatkanku,' batinnya "Tunanangan apa?, aku bahkan belum pernah melihat dia," ucapnya datar

Naruto terkekeh pelan "Itu salahmu sendiri, banyak gadis yang menyukaimu di KHS tapi tak ada satu pun yang kau pilih. Jika aku jadi bibi Mikoto, aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama. Kau tahu mungkin kau tidak membutuhkan apapun dalam bidang apapun, kecuali dalam hal percintaan sepertinya kau membutuhkan seorang untuk menolong mu, kalau tidak mungkin kau akan jadi perjaka tua," ledek Naruto dengan tawa kencangnya.

Sasuke mendengus kesal, dia mengakui semua ucapan Naruto itu benar 'aku memang pandai dalam apapun, olah raga, pelajaran, semuanya bisa ku kuasai, kecuali hal merepotkan bernama cinta ini. Apa itu cinta? Kenapa ada cinta? Cinta itu seperti apa? Aku tidak tahu, tidak ingin tahu, dan tak akan tahu,,' batinya "cih, sial.".

"Hey, hey siapa namanya?, siapa nama gadis malang yang nantinya akan menikah dengan manusia es bermodel pantat ayam ini?," Tanya Naruto dengan intonasi gurauan.

Sasuke lagi-lagi mendengus kesal 'Bisa tidak si jabrik ini diam,' batinya "Aku tak tahu, dan tak mau tahu, bisa tidak kau tidak membahas itu Dobe," jawab Sasuke dingin seraya memberikan deathglare nadalan nya untuk sahabat jabriknya itu.

Naruto menyerigai licik "Oh ya, namanya Haruno Sakura. Nama yang sangat indah, pasti orang yang sangat cantik seperti bunga sakura. Semoga ia tahan dengan pangeran es yang esnya abadi ini," ungkap Naruto.

Sasuke mendeathglare sahabatnya itu, yang hanya di balas dengan tawa Naruto.

OOO

Seperti biasa , kali ini suasana di rumah itu sehening sebelumnya, rumah mewah bermodel American Classic, rumah dengan papan kayu bertuliskan klan Uchiha, klan pemilik rumah itu, klan dengan garis keturunan khusus yang sangat di segani oleh orang banyak.

Seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang, dengan manik hitam legam berdiri menatap hamparan bintang di langit, kakinya menapaki lantai balkon rumah itu. Tapi tunggu, dia tidak sendirian di tempat itu, ada beberapa lelaki atau tepatnya tiga orang lelaki yang memiliki ciri sama dengannya, ciri seorang Uchiha, bedanya mereka bertiga duduk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing sedangkan dia hanya berdiri menatap peta malam yang sangat indah.

"Dia sudah berangkat sekitar pukul delapan tadi." wanita itu mulai membuka pembicaraan.

"Hn." gumam para lelaki yang berada di sana.

Sudut mulut wanita itu sedikit terangkat, membentuk sebuah senyum kecil khas Uchiha namun terlihat sangat lembut "Besok kita harus melakukan penyambutan untuknya." kini ia mulai menatap para lelaki yang berada bersamamanya.

Uchiha Fugaku, lelaki tertua di antara ke tiga lelaki itu hanya ber 'hn' pelan seraya membaca koran dan menyuruput kopinya.

Tak jauh dari lelaki sebelumnya, bahkan mungkin lebih parah. Seorang lelaki dewasa dengan wajah nantampan bahkan sama sekali tak bersua, ia hanya sibuk dengan laptopnya entahapa yang ada di dalam laptop itu, hanya dia dan tuhan yang tahu.

Berbeda dengan Uchiha bungsu yang memiliki wajah rupawan ini, meski ia terlihat sangat serius dengan kegiatannya, tetapi ia tak mengabaikan ucapan wanita itu yang sebenarnya adalah Ibunya, ia bukan tipikal orang yang mengabaikan seseorang saat sedang berbicara, walau terlihat acuh, sungguh ia adalah pemerhati yang baik, terbukti dengan respon singkatnya "Hn, untuk apa?," responnya.

Kata yang sangat singkat, tetapi bisa di sebut juga sebuah pernyataan bahwa 'Saya memperhatikan anda,'.

Uchiha Mikoto, wanita itu hanya tersenyum kepada anak bungsunya itu "Tentu saja untuk menyambut kedatanggan nya." mata wanita itu kini hanya tertuju kepada Anaknya yang bungsu itu.

Sasuke hanya mendengus kesal "Merepotkan," gumamnya singkat, tetapi tidak dingin.

Mikoto kembali tersenyum, kemudian duduk di sebuah kursi di samping Sasuke "Hey, ayolah sayang. Dia itu tunangan mu, sedikit bersikap baiklah padanya." ia mulai membelai kepala raven Anaknya.

Sasuke mendengus sekali lagi ia menutup sebuah buku yang bertuliskan _Rumus-Rumus Fisika_ di covernya kemudian menatap Ibunya dalam-dalam "tunangan apa?, aku tak pernah merasa bertunangan dengannya, terlebih lagi aku tak kenal dengannya Bu."

Sang Ibu kembali tersenyum, sungguh seorang Ibu yang sangat penyayang "kau mengenalnya?, apa kau lupa bahwa dia adalah sahabatmu dan Itachi saat dulu kalian kecil, yakan Itachi." wanita itu memberikan penekannan di kalimat terakhirnya, untuk meminta perhetian sang pemilik nama.

Itachi lelaki dengan garis tegas di bawah matanya itu, hanya menolehkan kepala sebentar dan barkata 'Hn', kemudia kembali berkutat dengan laptop kesayangannya itu.

Mikoto tersenyum miris,."Baiklah, terserah kalian saja," ucap Mikoto kemudian meninggalkan balkon itu.

Ke tiga lelaki yang masih berada di balkon itu hanya bertukar pandangan, kemudian melanjutkan kembali kegiatannya.

Yah begitulah keluarga Uchiha, mungkin sama sekali tak ada kebersamaan di dalam keluarga itu.

OOO

Sasuke POV

Kini aku sedang berada di Bandara Konoha, apa yang ku lakukan di sini?, tentu untuk menjemput seorang gadis yang di sebut-sebut sebagai tuanangan ku itu.

Tunangan?, kapan aku bertunangan dengan dia?, aku sendiri bahkan tidak tahu, aku tak pernah bertemu dengannya, dan tak mengenalnya, ralat bukan tak pernah bertemu.

Dulu saat aku kanak-kanak memang aku pernah bertemu, dan cukup dekat dengannya, tapi itu kan dulu, sudah lama sekali, mungkin ia telah lupa dengan ku samahalnya dengan ku yang hanya dapat mengingat rambut merah muda anehnya saja. Ibuku saja yang terus menyebutnya tunangan ku, tapi sebenarnya tak pernah ada pertunangan secara resmi diantara kami.

Sudah hampir tiga puluh menit aku menunggu ke datangannya, tapi rasanya sudah setahun, aku adalah orang yang paling tidak suka menunggu, bagi ku menunggu adalah sesuatu yang boros. Ditambah lagi dengan kedipan mata dan tatapan aneh dari lawan jenisku yang terus saja berlalu lalang di depan ku, 'Tch, sungguh menjijikan.'.

Ku akui wajah ku memang tampan bahkan sangat tampan, di tambah lagi dengan kameja biru dongker, dan celana hitam yang ku kenakan, menambah nilai plus untuk ku.

Tapi aku tak menyangka mereka sampai seperti itu menatap ku, bahkan ada yang memotret ku 'Hey aku bukan Selebritis.', aku mendeath glare orang seenaknya memotretku itu, orang itu bergedik ngeri dan lari entah kemana, apa peduli ku?

Sekarang aku harus segera menemukan gadis berambut merah muda panjang, yang memakai bolero coklat dan dress hijau selutut. Kemudian sebuah koper lavender yang berukuran besar yang ia tarik, juga kaca mata hitam yang bertenger di hidung mancungnya. Hey dari mana aku tau semua itu? Itu karena aku melihat gadis itu kini berjalan kearah ku.

Sepertinya ia tak mengenali ku, aku jadi sedikit ragu kalau dia orangnya, tetapi hanya dia gadis berambut merah muda aneh di bandara ini "Permisi, apa kau Haruno Sakura," tanyaku memastikan apakah dia gadis yang ku cari.

Dia menatapku dari balik kacamata hitam itu, entah apa warna irisnya, tapi aku yakin dia mempunyai iris yang sangat indah.

"Iya, apa kau Sasuke." ia menatapku. "Hn," jawabku seperti biasa.

Kemudian ia membuka kacamata hitam itu, dan tampilah dua buah manik zambrut yang menurutku cukup indah "Maaf membuatmu mengunggu lama," gumamnya seraya membungkukan badan.

Aku hanya menjawab dengan 'Hn,' andalan ku lagi "Ayo, Ibu sudah menunggu mu," ajak ku padanya.

Dia mengangguk dan membuntutiku, aku berjalan sangat cepat hingga mungkin ia sulit mengimbangi langkahnya, ditambah lagi dengan koper unggu besar yang ia seret itu. Oleh sebab itu aku sedikit memperlambat langkah ku agar dia dapat menyusul, tapi tetap saja ia tak bisa menyusul ku, akhirnya aku berbalik untuk menolongnya membawa koper itu.

Tapi saat aku hendak menolongnya ia berkata "Tidak usah, aku sangat berterima kasih karena sasuke sudah mau berjalan dengan lebih lambat, demi mengimbangiku." aku sedikit tercengat dengan ucapannya, jarang sekali ada gadis yang menyadari hal sekecil itu.

Kemudian aku kembali melanjutkan langkah ku, dan dia kembali membuntuti ku.

Sebuah Limusin hitam legam telah menunggu kedatangan kami, aku masuk lebih dahulu ke dalam mobil pajang itu, dan memerintahkan supir untuk membantu memasukan koper gadis itu.

Kemudian gadis itu ikut masuk ke dalam Limusin itu, dan duduk cukup jauh dari ku, biasanya gadis-gadis lain lebih memilih duduk dekat dengan ku, gidis ini berbeda.

Sepuluh menit berlalu, gadis itu tetap diam di kursinya, berbeda dengan gadis lain mungkin baru dua menit berada di ruangan yang sama dengan ku sudah berbicara seribu kata, sekali lagi ku bilang gadis ini berbeda.

"Em… ano Sasuke," ucapnya pelan.

Ternyata dia sama saja seperti gadis-gadis lain, aku salah jika menggap dia berbeda. Pasti dia mau menanyakan kapan kita akan menikah?, atau kau sudah punya pacar belum?, atau siapa wanita yang dekat dengan mu? Yah pertanyaan seperti itu, "cih"

"Hn.".

"Kau itu orang yang seperti apa?," tanyanya, lagi-lagi aku tercengat dengan pertanyaan gadis itu, orang seperti apa?, apa hanya itu.

"Untuk apa kau menanyakan itu," Tanya ku padanya.

Dia sedikit menggaruk pipinya, mungkin gugup itulah yang ku pikirkan, setiap gadis yang berbicara kepadaku pasti gugup dan mengeluarkan semburat merah di kedua pipinya "Em, sebenarnya aku bukan orang yang sering bergaul, aku bahkan tidak punya teman, aku menanyakannya supaya aku dapat memperlakukan mu dengan baik, layaknya seorang teman agar kau tidak risih dengan ku," gumamnya seraya menundukan kepala.

Lagi-lagi aku tercengat, teman?, ku pikir dia akan menggap ku lebih dari itu, jadi garukan pipi itu maksutnya dia bimbang mengatakan atau tidak, tapi menurutku dia adalah gadis yang sangat aneh, kenapa harus menanyakan aku orang seperti apa?, apa dia tidak dapat menilai orang,?, setiap orang yang bertemu dengan ku, langsunga menyimpulkan bahwa aku ini pangeran es.

"Kau tak punya teman atau tak ada yang mau berteman dengan mu?," tanyaku acuh.

Emeraldnya menatapku dalam "Mungkin keduanya," gumamnya.

Aku sedikit melihat kesepian di dalam iris emerald itu, mungkin dia adalah seorang gadis peyendiri, atau mungkin dia gadis yang tertindas, atau mungkin juga dia hanya ingin menarik simpatiku, tapi aku sama sekali tidak melihat kebohongan dalam bola matanya.

"Kau tau, sejak kedua orang tuaku meninggal, Ibumu lah yang menemaniku, Ibumu yang mengangkatku dari kesedihanku, dan membawaku menuju kebahagiannya, aku sangat berterimakasih pada Ibumu" senyum ceria kini mengembang di wajahnya.

Dua tahun lalu, saat mendengar kecelakaan tragis menimpa keluarga sahabatnya Ibu memang langsung berangkat ke Paris, aku memang sudah mengetahui dari awal kalau itu adalah Ibu dari Sakura, mengingat Ibuku dan Ibunya adalah sahabat baik.

"Oh ya, Sasuke, apa kau menyetujui pertunangan itu?," tanyanya tiba-tiba.

Aku sedikit tercengat, yaampun kenapa aku bisa lupa tentang rencana pertunangan yang akan di adakan minggu depan. Ibuku akan mengadakan pertunangan secara resmi di antara kami, pertunangan itu di adakan minggu depan satu hari sebelum sakura pulang kembali ke Paris, pertunangan resmi, bukan hanya sebutan, oh Tuhan kenapa aku harus mengalami hal seperti ini.

"Bukan urusanmu," jawabku dengan dingin.

Sepintas ku lihat wajahnya murung, tapi apa peduli ku, di mataku kau hanya gadis yang berbeda, berbeda itu bukan berarti ku sukai, ingat itu.

Beberapa lama kemudian sebuah bangunan megah terlihat, bungunan termewah diantara bangunan mewah di sekitarnya.

OOO

Malam yang sangat indah, berjuta bintang bertengger di tempatnya masing-masing, titik titik terang yang jika dihubungkan akan menjadi peta angkasa.

Setelah selasai belajar untuk besok, aku memutuskan untuk menghirup udara segar, langkahku membawaku ke balkon rumah ku, dan sekarang aku tengah duduk di balkon rumah ku di temani oleh gitar kesayangan ku.

Aku mulai bersenandung, malam itu sangat sepi, aku yakin semua orang rumah sudah terlelap di alam mimpi mereka masing-masing, mengingat sekarang ini sudah pukul 23.00.

Lagu yang ku nyanyikan berakhir petikan gitarku pun ikut berhenti, kemudian terdengar sebuah tepuk tangan, aku menengokan kepalaku, dan yang ku lihat adalah seorang gadis berambut merah muda dengan baju tidur bermotif bunga sakura berjalan kearah ku.

"Sasuke suaranya merdu yah," ucapnya dengan senyuman teduh.

Aku tak menanggapi ucapanya itu, aku tak tahu harus berkata seperti apa, ini adalah pertama kalinya seseorang memuji suaraku, selama ini mungkin tak ada yang mengetahui bahwa aku suka menyanyi, tak ada yang pernah mendengar aku bernyanyi, sampai beberapa detik yang lalu, dia mendengarnya.

Dia kemudian mendudukan dirinya di kursi sebelah ku, "Belum tidur?," tanyanya kepada ku.

aku menjawab dengan sebuah 'Hn' kecil, "Kau sendiri?," Tanya ku padanya.

Dia hanya tersenyum kecil "Aku sudah tidur tadi," ia menatap hamparan bintang di langit.

Aku hanya bergeming menatapnya, dia terlihat cantik, anggun, polos, dan aneh, gadis yang menarik.

Angin malam menyusuri tubuh ku, menyadarkan aku ke dunia yang lebih nyata, apa yang ku pikirkan tadi?, ah sudah lupakan itu.

udara terasa semakin dingin aku pun berdiri kemudian menyerahkan jaket yang sebelumnya ku kenakan kepadanya "Pakai ini, dan cepatlah masuk," ucap ku dingin, sedingin suhu udara saat ini, kemudian aku hendak masuk tetapi terdengar suara lembutnya memanggilku, aku memutar kepalaku.

Ia tersenyum ke arahku "Terimakasih" ucapnya ramah, aku kembali membalas dengan 'Hn' kecil ku, dan melanjutkan langkah ku, menuju kamar ku.

Setelah sampai di kamar, aku segera menutup mata ku entah kenapa mata ku terasa sangat berat.

OOO

Apa ini?, apakah ini mimpi?, tapi terasa nyata sekali, belaian yang sangat hangat, aku mulai membuka mata ku, menampilkan iris Onyx ku, menyesuaikan dengan cahaya kamarku yang sangat terang karena tirai besar yang menutupi jendela kamarku di buka, mengijinkan sang surya untuk memasukan cahayanya.

Seorang gadis merah muda dengan iris emerald menatap ku lembut "Selamat pagi," ucapnya ramah.

Aku mengerjap-ngerjapkan mataku, memastikan apa yang ku lihat, tapi tetap tak berubah, gadis itu tetap berada di sana, aku menatapnya tajam "Sedang apa kau di sini," bentak ku.

Dia terlihat sedikit terkejut dengan bentakan ku, aku memang paling tidak suka jika ada orang yang sembarangan masuk ke kamar ku, apa lagi dia menyentuh ku seperti itu.

"Ak..ku, aku." ia sedikit terbata-bata.

"Sudah sana kau keluar," perintah ku dengan tajam.

Tubuhnya terlihat bergetar, kepalanya tertunduk, aku sedikit tidak enak hati padanya, mungkin aku terlalu keras, "Maaf," gumamnya, kemudian ia keluar dari kamar ku.

Samar-samar ku lihat, ada buliran air mata di sudut matanya, dia menangis, dan itu karena ku, aku semakin merasa menyesal padanya.

OOO

Setelah kejadian tadi pagi, tepatnya insiden di kamar ku, aku sama sekali tidak bertemu dengan nya, bahkan saat sarapan pagi pun tidak ada. Mungkin ia merasa sakit hati padaku, kuakui memang tak seharusnya aku membentaknya, biar bagaimanapun tujuannya baik hanya untuk membangunkan ku, ah aku sangat menyesal.

Ku putuskan untuk pergi ke kamarnya, aku masih mengenakan pakaian sekolah ku, aku memang baru saja pulang sekolah.

Setelah tiba di depan pintu bercat putih susu itu, ada keraguan di hati ku. Ku ketuk atau tidak yah?, jujur sebenarnya aku tak tahu harus berbicara apa padanya nanti. Baru saja aku akan mengetuk pintu itu kudengar ada seseorang yang memanggil namaku, suara ini?,

"Ada perlu apa?," tanyanya pada ku, aku hanya diam bergeming menatap gadis berambut merah muda itu.

"Aku hanya menagih hutang ku." ah? Apa yang ku ucapkan, dia punya hutang apa padaku, oh ayolah sasuke hanya sebuah kata dengan empat huruf di kalimatnya.

"Hutang?,"ia mengulang perkataan ku dengan nada binggung "Oh, iya maaf yah tadi pagi aku sembarangan masuk ke kamar mu," ucapnya disertai tundukan kepala.

Aku tercengat, 'Harusnya aku yang minta maaf karena sembarangan membentak mu, tapi kenapa kau yang minta maaf,?' ah sudahlah, sepertinya dia tidak sakit hati atau mambenciku, aku sedikit lega.

"Lupakan saja." seperti biasa nada bicaraku dingin padanya, kemudian aku melewatinya begitu saja, aku tak tahu bagaimana wajah ku sekarang tapi aku berasakan sudut bibirku terangkat dengan sendirinya, apa ini sebuah senyum?.

OOO

Aku sedang manikmati makan malam, seperti biasa Ayah dan Kakak ku tidak ikut makan malam mereka masih berada di kantor, dan hal itulah yang salalu membuat Ibu terlihat murung, seperti saat ini, ia bahkan hanya makan sedikit, aku kasihan pada Ibu, tapi apa yang bisa ku lakukan, semua kata yang keluar dari mulutku bukanlah kata-kata manis.

"Bi" sebuah suara yang berasal dari sebelah ku masuk ke dalam indra pendengaran ku.

Ibuku menengok "Ada apa sayang?" Tanya Ibu sungguh sangat lembut, tentu saja dengan senyum memaksa, tak pernah ku lihat senyum tulus Ibu saat di meja makan.

Gadis itu menatap Ibuku lekat-lekat, "Jika di sini yang sakit," Sakura memagang dadanya "Maka jangan sakiti yang lain juga," ucapnya lembut, bahkan sangat lebut.

Aku mengerti apa yang ia maksut. Maksutnya adalah, jika hatimu sedang tidak baik tetaplah lakukan semuanya seperti biasa, jangan sakiti organ yang lain. Dengan kata lain ia menyuruh Ibuku makan sedikit lebih banyak.

"Itu yang ku pelajari dari seorang wanita cantik, dan baik hati." senyum mengembang di wajahnya.

Ibuku menatapnya penuh arti, sudut bibirnya terangkat membentuk sebuah senyum lembut, senyum yang baru pertama kali ia tampilkan di tempat ini, senyum tulus pertama Ibu di meja makan, dan itu karena gadis pink itu, hebat.

OOO

Matahari bersinar sangat terang di luar sana, jelas saja sekarang pukul dua siang, pukul di mana suhu bumi sangat panas.

Beruntung aku berada di dalam sebuah mobil Limusin dengan berfasilitas AC hingga aku sama sekali tidak merasakan terik matahari di luar sana.

Yah, tidak terlalu beruntung juga karena, aku harus berada satu mobil, dengan orang tercerewet di dunia ini, siapa lagi kalau bukan Uzumaki Dobe.

Kenapa aku satu mobil dengannya?, tanyakan saja kepada dia, karena aku sendiri tidak tahu kapan dan bagaimana ia masuk ke dalam mobil ku.

Sebenarnya, sejak di sekolah tadi ia memang sudah memaksa ingin kerumah ku, tetapi selalu ku tolak, siapa sih yang ingin ketenangan rumahnya terganggu?, walau pengganggu itu adalah sahabatnya sendiri.

"Hey Teme." terdengar suara khas nya memanggilku, seperti biasa aku hanya manjawab dengan 'Hn' kecil ku.

"Bagai mana rupa gadis itu?, cantik atau tidak?." dengan wajah penasaran ia menatap ku.

"Lihat saja sendiri," ucapku acuh.

Oh ya belum ku jelaskan yah, si dobe sangat ingin kerumahku karena ia ingin menemui Sakura.

Ia mendengus sebal, tak lama kemudian terlihat bangunan rumahku, setelah tiba di depan rumah, aku keluar dari mobil itu kemudian berjalan memasuki rumahku sedangkan si Dobe berlari dengan kencang, mungkin ia tidak sabar bertemu dengan Sakura, atau mungkin juga karena kelebihan semangat yang di milikinya, ah entahah aku tak perduli.

"Bibi Mikotooooo," pekik si Dobe dengan kerasnya, aku menutup rapat telingaku, agar tak mengalami gangguan setelahnya.

Ibuku berjalan menghampiri kami, dengan anggun dan senyum teduh di wajahnya "Naruto, apa kabar sayang?, kenapa jarang sekali kemari?," Tanya Ibuku.

Seperti biasa Naruto tersenyum dengam aneh di depan kami "Aku sangat luar biasa Bi, terus aku jarang ke sini karena si Teme salalu melarangku datang Bi, dia sangat jahat kan bi,"ucapnya dengan tatapan memelas kepada Ibuku, tatapan yang membuat ku ingin memuntahi nya.

"Sasuke, kenapa kau tidak mengijinkan Naruto kesini?," Tanya Ibuku dengan suara lembut khasnya padaku.

"aku sibuk Bu, dan aku tak bisa di ganggu," ucapku acuh.

Ibuku kemudian menatap Naruto "Maaf yah Naruto, kalian sudah makan?," Tanya Ibu lembut.

Naruto menggeleng dengan cepat "Aku lapar sekali Bi," ucapnya manja, ia memang sudah menggap Ibuku sebagai Ibunya, kenapa ia seperti itu?, karena memang sedari kecil Naruto sudah tidak memiliki orang tua, ia hanya di rawat oleh Kakek angkatnya sejak kecil, sungguh malang bukan?, tetapi ia tak pernah terlihat murung, minder, bahkan sedih. Ia adalah orang yang sangat periang, Oh ya Kakek angkatnya juga salah satu orang kaya di konoha, jadi hidupnya terjamin.

"Ouh ya bei, tuonaenguan Suasueke muana?," tanyanya di sela-sela kegiatan makan, Ibuku yang saat itu berada di dapur berucap dengan nada hampir berteriak.

"Ia sedang pergi bersama Itachi." hebat bukan, Ibuku dapat mengerti ucapan Naruto yang seperti orang kumur-kumur itu, aku sendiri saja tidak mengerti.

Pergi dengan Itachi?, Bagaimana bisa? biasanya ia sangat sibuk, siapapun yang mengajaknya pergi pasti di tolak. Sebenarnya apa yang telah ia lakukan hingga Itachi mau membuang kesibukannya untuk gadis itu.

"Peurgi keu mauna Bi?," Tanya Naruto.

Ibuku menghampiri kami di meja makan, tangannya sedikit basah, wajar saja Ibu baru saja selesai mencuci piring, meski seorang nyonya besar, Ibuku tetap melakukan pekerjaan yang di lakukan oleh ibu-ibu yang lain "Hmm, tidak tahu juga," ucap Ibuku.

"Yah, aku tak bi…" kalimat Naruto terpotong oleh ucapn seseorang.

"Kami sudah pulang." terdengar suara lembut di depan pintu, dengan secepat kilat si Dobe berlari, menuju suara itu.

Aku yang memang sudah selesai makan hanya berjalan santai, Ibuku juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan ku.

"Selamat datang" ucap Ibuku setelah tiba di ruang tamu rumah kami.

Aku menatap Naruto yang sedang berjabat tangan dengan seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang di ikat ekor kuda, ia mengenakan kameja putih tanpa lengan kemudian mengenakan blue jeans di bagian bawah tubuhnya, penampilan yang sederhana, namun terlihat manis.

"Huaaa, kau cantik sekali Sakura-chan, dengan wajah seperti ini kenapa kau mau dengan Teme," celetuk Naruto tiba-tiba, dengan tak sadar tangan ku mendarat di kepalanya."Aduuuuhh, kenapa kau memukul ku," ia mengusap-usap kepala durennya.

"Ada nyamuk di kepala mu," jawab ku acuh, ia terlihat menggerutu karena tindakan ku, masa bodoh aku tak peduli.

Apa itu semburat?, Sakura mengeluarkan semburat merah di kedua pipinya, mungkin itu karena Naruto mengetakan ia cantik, 'Cih' hanya karena itu?, 'hey ternyata kau juga punya kesamaan dengan gadis lain yah merah muda'

"Kalian sudah makan" suara lembut Ibu kembali terdengar.

"Kami sudah makan tadi" seorang lelaki yang selalu dikatakan mirip denganku menjawabnya, lelaki yang memakai kameja yang sewarna dengan Sakura kemudian memakai celana hitam panjang itu menjawab pertanyaan Ibuku.

Aku bingung kenapa warnanya sama?, apa mereka sengaja?, atau kabetulan?, ah apa peduliku?, kulihat sebuah tas berada di tangan kanan dan kiri mereka, apa mereka habis berbelanja?, ah entahlah.

Aku tak tahu kenapa, tetapi ada sesuatu di dalam diriku yang tidak suka, entah apa yang tidak suka, dan entah apa yang tidak disukainya, tapi ini sangat aneh.

OOO

Pagi datang lebih cepat dari yang ku perkirakan, seperti biasa aku berangkat kesekolah dengan tunggangan favoritku yaitu Limusin mewah milik ku, ku langkahkan kaki ku masuk ke dalam mobil panjang itu.

Sebelum mobil panjang ini meninggalkan rumah ini, ku sempatkan diri untuk memandang sekeliling, dan tanpa sengaja tatapan ku terhenti pada sebuah kepala pink, kepala pink dengan senyum mengembang di wajahnya, tawa kecil, hingga tawa lepasnya terlihat dengan jelas oleh ku, tawa yang di buat oleh Aniki ku, bukan aku, eh tapi kenapa Aniki tidak kerja?, apa karena Sakura?, entah lah.

Lagi-lagi sesuatu di dalam diriku tidak menyukai itu, kini aku yakin sesuatu itu tak menyukai kebersamaan Sakura dan Itachi, kenapa?, itu yang ingin ku ketahi.

Limusin ku melesat meninggalkan rumah megah itu menuju kegiatan rutin ku, yaitu belajar.

OOO

Malam menjelang, bulan terlihat menatapkku di angkasa hitam, duduk di singgahsana beningnya.

Aku duduk di bawah langit malam, entah apa yang ku lakukan di tempat ini, bukan untuk bermain gitar seperti biasanya, bukan juga utuk membaca, hanya ingin duduk di sini dan menatap bintang, entah kenapa galaksi bimasakti yang berada di atasku lebih menarik dibandingkan gitar kesayangan ku.

Aku balas menatap dewi bulan, sudut bibirku melengkung membentuk senyum, pikiranku menerawang, mungkin kembali ke dua malam yang lalu, tepatnya saat aku dan Sakura di sini.

Hey kenapa aku memikirkan itu?, itu juga ingin ku ketahui. Semenjak kedatangannya banyak sekali pertanyaan yang sangat ingin ku ketahui, tapi mungkin aku tak akan mengetahuinya, gensi Uchiha ku terlalu besar untuk menyanyakan itu.

"Ehem." suara deheman yang cukup keras menyadarkan ku dari dunia fantasi yang ku buat dalam kepala jenius ku.

Tanpa harus menengok aku sudah tau suara ini dan siapa ini "Sasuke belum tidur," tanyanya lembut.

'Hn', kemudian terdengar langkahnya mendekat ke arah ku, sedetik kemudian ia telah duduk di sebelah ku, gadis berambut merah muda panjangnya tergerai, baju tidur bergambar tomat dan ceri yang ia kenakan sedikit bergoyang tertiup angin.

"Kau sendiri, apa sudah tidur?," Tanya ku tentunya dengan intonasi biasanya.

Ia menggeleng, "Aku belum mengantuk, mungkin ini efek dari kopi yang kuminum tadi." ia menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas, menatap bintang-bintang di langit konoha.

Aku melakukan hal yang sama dengannya, beberapa menit berlalu dengan hening. Entah kenapa, keheningan ini sangat menggangguku.

Beberapa menit ia biarkan untuk tenggelam dalam alam pikiranya, sebenarnya apa yang dia pikirkan? apa harus aku yang membuka pembicaran?.

"Sasuke." ah bagus ia membuka pembicaraan duluan "Hn".

Ia membuang nafas "Kau tau jumlah bintang di langit?," pertanyaan aneh, yang di lontarkan dari gadis aneh pula, 'Kenapa kau tidak tanya saja berapa jumlah garam di laut heh?' "Aku tak pernah menghitungnya, kenapa kau tanya itu?.".

"Em, tak apa. Sesorang perna berkata padaku kalau dia mencintaiku sebanyak bintang di atas langit di atas kepalaku." ia menyenderkan kepalanya di punggung kursi "Jumlah bintang itu selalu berubah ubah, bisa berkurang dan bisa juga bertambah, tergantung langit mana yang berada di atasku, dan tergantung cuaca yang terkadang menutupinya, apa seperti itu ia mencintaiku?," matanya mengalih menatap ku, tatapan seolah meminta kepastian, tapi kepastian apa?, ataukah kepastian pertanyaan terakhirnya.

"setiap ucapan, selalu memiliki arti, dan yang tau artinya hanyalah orang yang mengatakanya, kenapa kau tidak Tanya saja padanya," jawabku berusaha terlihat acuh.

Ia kembali menatap bintang di langit "Aku takut," gumamnya.

Takut?, kenapa harus takut? Gadis aneh? "Kenapa takut?.".

Emeraldnya memandang ke dalam onyx ku "Aku takut, ia tak bisa menjawabnya."

Aku mengalihkan pandangan ku, mencegah agar tak larut dalam emerald itu "Sesuatu pertanyaan selalu ada jawabanya.".

"Begitukah,? Apa kau mau menjamin dia akan menjawabnya," Sakura bertanya dengan nada menggoda.

"Aku?, kenapa Tanya pada ku, yah kau usahakan dia jawab lah," ucapanku kesal.

"Hahaha, baiklah akan ku usahakan, terima kasih yah," Sakura tertawa lepas, dan itu karena aku, hey kenapa rasanya begitu menyenangkan melihat tawa itu.

"Hn, baiklah aku masuk duluan," aku beranjak dari kursiku berjalan meninggalkannya.

"Sasuke, mau temani aku sebentar lagi," pintanya dengan senyum lembut di wajah nya.

"Terimakasih," ucapnya, apa tadi aku mengangguk?, yah tentu saja. Ku rasa ada yang salah dengan susum tulang belakang ku.

.

.

Beberapa menit berlalu dengan keheningan seperti tadi, ia memang tidak terlalu banyak berbicara, tetapi ia bukan pendiam.

"Kau tau Sasuke, aku hanya bisa bercerita tentang diriku kepada orang-orang tertentu saja, hoaaa," ucapnya seraya menguap. "Dan aku nyaman menceritakannya dengan mu," lanjutnya.

Hanya ucapan itu saja membuat hatiku melompat, hey kenapa aku sesenang ini yah?, ini apa?, kenapa jantungku berdebar?, sepertinya besok aku harus ke dokter.

"Aku juga." apa yang ku katakana barusan?, ini gila, mungkin Sakura sekarang menahan tawa mendengar ucapan ku, kutengokan kepalaku sedikit demi sedikit, ku lihat kepala pink Sakura tertunduk, apa dia tertawa?, tapi tak terdengar suara apapun..

Ku angkat kepala itu perlahan-lahan, mataku membulat sempurna saat melihat kelopak mata Sakura tertutup, bagaimana ini dia tertidur.

"Sakura bangun." aku menggoyangkan tubuhnya "Hey bangun, kau mau mati kedinginan tidur disini." aku terus menggoncang tubuhnya, tapi hasilnya sama saja, kelopaknya sama sekali tidak terbuka, aku mendenguskan nafas "Merepotkan," gumamku.

"Bruk." ku rasa ada sesuatu yang menyentuh pundak ku, perasaanku terasa tidak enak, ku tengokan kepalaku, betulkan apa dugaan ku, sesuatu itu adalah kepala pink gadis yang duduk di sebelah ku, duh. Ini semakin merepotkan, kenapa dia harus tidur di pundak ku sih.

Ku tatap wajah polosnya, ia memang terlihat sangat kelelahan, ah sudahlah ku biarkan saja sebentar lagi, nanti akan ku coba bangunkan kembali.

Kemudian aku membuka jaket ku, kubuka dengan perlahan agar tak mengganggu tidurnya, setelah terlepas ku pakaikan jaket itu ke tubuh mungilnya yang terlihat mengigil, suhu malam memang sudah sangat dingin.

OOO

Cahaya matahari terasa terang sekali, seakan tak ada satu helai benang pun yang menghalanginya masuk ke kamar ku, ku buka mata ku, di mana ini? Terlihat seperti balkon rumah ku, tidak ini memang balkon rumahku, aku ingat tadi malam aku ketiduran di sini bersama.

"Deg." aku menelan ludah ku, ku tengokan kepalaku sedikit demi sedikit.

Mataku membulat sempurna saat melihat orang yang semalam bersamaku kini sudah tiada, kemana dia?, apa mungkin sudah bangun terlebih dahulu?.

Aku berdiri dari posisi ku, punggungku terasa pegal sekali. Jaket yang tadi malam ku pinjamkan padanya pun sudah membalut di tubuh ku. Ku putar sedikit pinggang ku agar rasa pegalku sedikit menghilang.

Mataku menangkap sesuatu yang terjatuh dari jaketku, sebuah kertas berwarna merah muda. Aku mulai membuka kertas itu, huruf-huruf terangkai membentuk kalimat kalimat lah yang kulihat di sana.

_**Dear Sasuke.**_

_**Mungkin aku berhutang banyak sekali kata maaf kepadamu, tapi semoga satu kata maaf dari ku ini dapat mewakili semua permintaan maaf ku.**_

_**MAAF SELALU MEREPOTKAN MU!**_

_**Aku juga harus berterima kasih padamu.**_

_**TERIMAKASIH BANYAK SASUKE, TERIMAKASIH ATAS SEMUANYA.**_

_**Dari yang selalu menyusahkan mu.**_

_**Haruno Sakura**_

Sudut bibirku terangkat, membentuk seulas senyum tipis, gadis ini?, apa yang dia lakukan?, aneh. Rasanya aku ingin tertawa membaca surat bodoh ini. Tapi tentu saja tidak mungkin seorang Uchiha begitu mudahnya tertawa lepas hanya karena sepucuk surat merah muda, itu mustahil.

Aku pun memasuki rumah ku, kemudian seperti biasa bersiap menuju sekolah.

OOO

Jarum jam menunjukan pukul tujuh malam, waktu yang paling efesien untuk belajar, aku berjalan menuruni tangga rumahku, menuju ruang keluarga. Tangan kiriku mengengam buku yang cukup tebal, sedangkan tangan kanan ku berada di dalam kantong.

Setelah tiba di sana, ku dudukan diriku di sofa empuk yang berada di ruangan itu, lalu aku mulai membuka buku tebal yang berisi rumus-rumus Matematika.

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, terdengar suara langkah kaki mendekat ke arah ku, mungkin aku ini bukan seorang peramal yang dapat mengetahui segalanya termasuk orang yang berjalan ke arah ku, tapi tidak butuh menjadi peramal untuk mengetahui sesuatu kan, seseorang punya kebiasaan, dan kebiasaan itu termasuk juga cara berjalan kan, dan derap langkah ini sangat ku kenal, siapa lagi kalau bukan.

"Sedang apa?." seorang wanita paruh baya, dengan rupa awet muda dan giok hitam menatapku lembut.

Tanpa menatapnya aku menjawab "Belajar, Bu.".

Ibu mendudukan dirinya di sebelahku, tak mau menggangguku, ia mengambil beberapa majalah, dan kemudian membacanya.

"Bibiiiiii" terdengar teriakan yang cukup keras, sontak Ibu dan aku menengok kearah sumber suara itu.

Seorang gadis berambut merah muda, mengenakan t-shirt unggu dan celana pendek putih berlari kearah kami, ia memegang labtop di tangan kanannya.

"Sakura, tunggu" sama berteriaknya dengan wanita itu, Aniki ku berlari mengejarnya, sepertinya berusaha menghentikan apa yang akan di perbuat wanita itu.

Tapi sepertinya ia gagal, karena wanita itu kini telah berada di samping Ibuku, ia menatap Ibuku dalam, sebenarnya apa yang ingin dia katakana?.

"Bi, lihat ini." ia menunjukan sesuatu yang berada di dalam laptop itu kepada Ibuku.

Mata Ibuku membulat sempurna, kemudian matanya menatap selidik ke Itachi, Itachi terlihat gugup, tepak tangannya di goyang-goyangkan, seperti berkata tidak.

"Ibu, bukan aku, aku sama sekali tidak tahu," ucap Itachi dengan nada panic.

Sakura dan ibu sama-sama tertawa, sebenarnya itu apa?, aku jadi penasaran.

"Maaf Itachi, Ibu tahu kamu bukan orang seperti itu, maaf membuatmu panic," ucap Ibuku lembut.

"Maaf kak, sebenarnya aku dan Bibi sengaja memasukan itu, heheheh, niatnya hanya ingin membuat kakak lebih betah di rumah." Sakura menahan tawa.

"Hah, jadi kalian sengaja?. Keterlaluan." sorot mata Itachi terlihat penuh amarah.

"Maaf kak, ini salah ku, aku yang mengusulkan ide ini kepada Bibi, jadi jangan salahkan Bibi." Sakura menundukan kepala.

Air muka Itachi berubah, kemudian kini ia yang tertawa "Rasakan itu, memang enak di kerjai orang." Sakura menatapnya binggung.

"Kau tidak marah?" tanyanya, Itachi hanya tertawa "Keterlaluan." Sakura mengejar Itachi, dan itachi pun berlari entah kemana.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" tanyaku pada Ibu, Ibu hanya tersenyum kemudian menyerahkan sebuah laptop milik Itachi.

Mataku membulat sempurna, gambar dua orang remaja yang sedang berbuat tidak senonoh berada di layarnya, aku sedikit mengerti, jadi gambar ini di guanakan oleh Sakura untuk mengancam Itachi agar ia lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya dirumah, ternyata ada cara seperti itu, hebat.

OOO

Hari ini adalah hari ke-enam Sakura berada di sini, dengan kata lain dua hari lagi dia akan pulang ke negara asalnya, tapi sebelum itu aku harus melewati hari ini dan besok dulu, oh tidak besok?, cepat sekali rasanya, satu hari lagi aku dan dia harus bertunangan.

aku bisa saja melarikan diri, tapi itu tidak mungkin melarikan diri itu adalah tindakan yang paling kekanakan.

aku juga bisa saja menolaknya mentah-mentah, tapi entah kenapa aku tidak bisa!. Sangat sulit di artikan, perasaan macam apa ini, persaan seperti tak rela mungkin. Ah lupakan, ini perasaan kasihan, ya, kasihan, aku yakin sekali.

senja hampir tenggelam di barat, bertanda hari ini akan berakhir, persiapan untuk besok malam sudah selesai semua, persiapan pertunangan tentungya.

Sebenarnya aku tak ingin ikut andil dalam persiapan merepotkan ini, tapi paksaan dan bujukan keras Ibu yang membuatku melakukan ini, merepotkan, yah memang sangat merepotkan.

Ku istirahatkan rasa lelahku di ranjang empuk milik ku, mataku memandang langit-langit kamarku, menerawang entah kemana.

Ku gelengkan cepat kepalaku, setiap apapun yang ku pikirkan selalu saja ada dia, ini kenapa?, sangat membingungkan, ku acak-acak rambut raven ku. "Haruno Sakura" gumamku.

.

.

"Ada apa kak." sebuah suara masuk ke dalam indra pendengan ku, perlahan-lahan ku buka kelopak mataku.

"Begini Sakura." aku segera bangun dari posisi ku, suara ini. Aniki.

Kudekatkan diriku ke jendela kamar ku, jendela yang memang paling dekat dengan balkon rumah ini, ku buka sedikit tirai yang menutupi jendela itu, mataku menangkap dua pasang insan sedang berdiri berhadapan, dua orang yang sangat ku kenal, yaitu Haruno Sakura dan Kakak ku.

"Kak."sakura memanggil Kakak ku yang kelihatannya sedang berfikir. Sebenarnya mereka sedang apa, kutengokan kepalaku ke jam dinding yang melekat di dinding kamarku, jarum pendek sudah menunjukan pukul dua belas, "di jam selarut ini" gumamku.

"Sakura, aku sangat mencintaimu." mataku membulat sempurna, apa yang barusan Itachi katakan?, cinta?, dia mencintai Sakura.

Ku tatap Sakura yang masih diam mematung, Kakak ku kemudian meraih kedua tangannya "aku sungguh sangat mencintaimu Sakura, Sasuke sama sekali tidak menyukaimu, pertunangan besok begaimana jika jadi pertunangan kita".

"Deg," jantungku serasa berhenti mendengar itu, tanganku mengepal dengan sendirnya, entah kenapa aku sangat marah pada Itachi.

"Bagamana Sakura?" Tanya Itachi lagi, sekarang bagaimana Sakura apa jawabanmu.

Aku terus menatap mereka berdua, hatiku serasa sangat sakit, ditabah lagi dengan rasa kesal, takut, dan bimbang. Apa arti semua perasaan ini?, cinta kah?.

"Kak, aku juga sangat menyukaimu." bagai tertimpa balok es, bagai tertusuk seribu jarum, sangat sakit, hatiku sakit sekali, kaki ku mundur dengan sendirinya, cukup, aku takbisa dengar lagi, ku tutup telingaku dengan tanganku, meredam semua kata yang tak mau ku dengar.

Bodohnya aku, kenapa aku baru sadar, aku sangat menyukaimu Sakura, oh bukan suka tapi cinta, aku sangat mencintaimu, tidak bahkan mungkin kata cintaku ini sudah tidak kau perlukan lagi, hatimu sudah menjadi milik Kakak ku, dan bukan aku.

OOO

Cuaca sangat cerah hari ini, tak ada awan gelap sama sekali di atas kami, kami?, yah aku dan seorang temanku yang bernama Yamanaka Ino.

Ia begitu sangat menyukaiku, dan saat ku ajak kencan tadi pun sepertinya ia sangat senang.

Kencan?, mana mungkin seorang uchiha mengajak seorang gadis untuk kencan, aneh bukan. Sebetulnya kencan itu hanya sebuah kedok yang ku gunakan. Aku dan Sakura janjian bertemu di taman ini, ia bilang ingin mengatakan sesuatu, aku sudah tahu itu, dan aku tak ingin mendenarnya untuk kedua kalinya, oleh sebab itu ku ajak Ino, ku pikir dengan cara memperlihatkan bahawa aku sudah punya kekasih itu akan membuatnya tidak perlu mengatakan hal itu.

"Sasuke-kun, terimakasih yah," ucap gadis pirang di depanku manja.

"Hn" jawabku seperti biasa.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke sekeliling taman, 'Harusnya dia sudah ada di sekitar sini', nah, mataku menangkap seluet kepala pink yang bersembunyi di balik pohon. Emeraldnya terus memandang ke arah kami.

"Ino, boleh ku pinjam tubuh mu," ucapku acuh pada Ino, Ino bersemu merah kemudian mengangguk, setelah itu aku meraih tubuhnya dan memeluknya.

Aku melirik Sakura melalui ekor mataku, 'Semoga dia sudah pergi', mataku membulat saat melihat dia mematung menatap aku dan Ino, emeraldnya mengeluarkan banyak sekali butiran bening yang membentuk anak sungai di pipinya.

Dia manangis, tapi kenapa?, ku pikir ia akan tersenyum lega.

Kemudian dia berlari menjauh, hangga tak terlihat lagi. Aku pun melepas pelukan ku dari Ino, Ino tersenyum kearah ku, dan aku hanya menatapnya datar.

"Kyaaaa" indra pendengaranku menangkap suara teriakan orang-orang, perasaan ku menjadi tidak enak, aku tak mungkin salah dengar, indra pendengaranku sangat tajam.

Aku berlari menuju sumber suara itu, meninggalkan Ino yang memanggil nama ku, aku tak perduli, sekarang yang ada di benaku hanya Sakura, aku takut.

Mataku menatap segerombolan orang yang berdiri melingkari sesuatu, aku menerobos kerumunan itu, dan sampailah ke dalam sesuatu yang di kerumuni itu.

Mataku membulat sempurna, otot-otot kakiku lemas hingga aku jatuh terduduk, ku peluk tubuh mungil yang di balut dress putih dengan bercak merah di setiap sudutnya, darah segar mengalir dari kepala merah mudanya.

"Sakura" panggilku dengan suara parau "Sakura", kenapa jadi begini "Sakura ku mohon, buka matamu." aku berteriak kencang, air mataku mengalir dengan sangat deras.

"Sa..su..ke, Sa..su..ke." ia mengeja namaku, aku memeluk tubuhnya semakin kencang.

"Ma..laam i..tu." Sakura bersua dengan sisa tenangganya, dan itu sungguh manyat hati ku.

"Ma..lam i..tu, ku.. mo..hon kau ja..angan sa..lah pah..ham." matanya menatapku lembut, tubuhnya semakin terasa dingin di pelukan ku.

"Sakura, ku mohon hentikan, jangan bicara lagi, kumohon." hatiku cemas, takut, dan gelisah "Aku akan segera membawamu ke rumah sakit," lanjutku.

Ia menggeleng lemah, wajah pucatnya tersenyum menatap ku "Ti..dak per..lu, a..ku su..dah cu..kup." suaranya terdengar lemah dan kesakitan.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku "Tidak sakura, tidak, ku mohon jangan bicara lagi!," perintah ku.

" ..ca.. Sas..su..uke, ak..ku sa..angat me..en.. ..i mu." nafasnya mulai tersenggal-senggal "Ku..mo..hon, pe..ercaya..alah, padaku," tangan kanannya yang meremas perutnya terkulai lemah jatuh membentur aspal yang begitu keras.

Deru senggalan nafasnya sudah tak terdengar, emerald indahnya sudah terdembunyi di balik kelopak matanya, denyut jantungnya sama sekali tidak terasa lagi.

"Sakuraaaa" aku teriak dengan sangat kencang, ini semua salah ku, Sakura ku mohon bangun lah kembali Sakura, buka matamu, Sakura, bangun

Air mataku terus menetes, ini adalah pertama kalinya aku menangis, rasanya sangat sakit, lebih sakit dari waktu itu, di benaku berputar sebuah roda memori tentang aku dan Sakura, senyumnya, ekspresinya saat memandang bintang, samuanya terlihat sangat jelas.

Ku tatap jasad Sakura, tubuhnya sudah sangat dingin, yang ku butuhkan saat ini hanyalah keajaiban, ku mohon siapapun tolong aku, kembalikan Sakura, kembalikan semuanya seperti semula, aku akan mengubah semuanya, ku mohon, tolonglah aku, tuhan, siapapun, ku mohon, aku akan lakukan yang terbaik untuknya, beri aku keajaiban, tolong aku.

Aku merasa kepalaku sedikit pusing, ku rasa aku akan ambruk di sini, perlahan lahan penglihatanku kabur, dan menjadi gelap gulita, ini di mana?.

Perlahan lahan ku buka kembali mataku, menyesuaikan penglihatanku kepada cahaya terang kamarku, kenapa aku di sini?, mana Sakura?

Aku berlari menuruni tangga, menuju lantai satu rumah keluargaku, ku lihat Ibuku sedang merapikan bunga di taman depan rumah keluargaku, kutatap wajah beliau, sama sekali tak ada ekspresi sedih di wajahnya.

"Ibu, Sakura mana," tanyaku to the point.

Ibu menatapku binggung "Kenapa sayang?, sudah tidak sabar yah?, sebentar lagi dia datang." mataku membulat, apa yang Ibu katakana?, apa Ibu senang dengan kematian Sakura, siapa yang tidak sabar Bu?, aku bahkan tak ingin melihatnya.

Oh iya, kemarin sepertinya Sakura membawa sesuatu "Ibu lihat tas coklat di dekat Sakura kemarin, tidak?"

Ibuku menatapku binggung "Kau sedang demam yah? tas coklat yang ada noda darah itu?, " tanya Ibu, aku mengguk. "Di kamarmu, kan kau sendiri yang menaruhnya dua hari lalu." hah, bagaimana bisa?, aku sendiri bahkan tak mengingat kapan menaruh benda itu di kamar ku, yang ku ingat tas itu di bawa oleh sakura saat, err.. hari terakhirnya.

Ku langkahkan kakiku kenuju kamarku, setelah tiba di kamar, mataku mengedar ke seluruh sudut kamar, dan berhenti di satu titik berwarna coklat, ku ambil tas itu.

Bercak kemerahan masih membekas di sana, ku peluk tas itu erat, entah kenapa memori kejadian itu terputar kembali di otak ku, memori yang menorehkan luka yang amat dalam di hati ku.

'Ini semua salah ku, harusnya aku tidak perlu melakukan hal itu'

"Tet, tet," suara klakson mobil terdengar masuk ke dalam indra pendengaran ku. aku sedikit membuka tirai kamar yang mengarah ke taman depan rumah keluarga ku, ku tatap mobil Kakak ku yang terparkir di depan rumah, Kakak ku keluar dari mobil itu, kemudian membukakan pintu mobil untuk seseorang.

Mataku membulat sempurna, seorang gadis berambut merah muda panjang memakai bolero coklat dan dress hijau selutut, turun dari mobil itu.

Ku gosok kedua mataku memastikan apakah aku tidak salah lihat, tetapi penglihatan ku tak kunjung berubah, apa artinya ini?.

Apa kemarin itu mimpi?, bodoh tentu saja bukan, bagaimana bisa tas berlumuran darah ini bisa berada di sini jika itu mimpi, aneh sekali.

Ku buka tas coklat yang ku pegang, sebuah shal biru sapphire berada di dalamnya, shal dengan lambing klan Uchiha dan Haruno, dan sebuah kertas merah muda.

Ku buka kertas itu dan berjejerlah dengan rapih huruf-huruf yang di rangkai oleh Haruno Sakura.

_**Dear Uchiha Sasuke.**_

_**Selama aku tinggal di sini, dan selama itulah syal ini ku buat, ku rajut setiap malam seusai itu ku lakukan kegiatan rutin ku, kau tahu kan, MENGHITUNG BINTANG.**_

_**Bintang malam ini lebih banyak dari malam malam lain, ku pikir mungkin besok aku akan menyerahkan syal ini sekaligus menyerahkan hati ku padamu.**_

_**Aku sangat mencintaimu.**_

_**Sebelum kau bilang kau mencintaiku sebanyak bintang di atasku aku bahkan sudah mencintaimu sasuke, hahaha pasti kau lupa pernyataan mu sendiri yakan?.**_

_**Sekarang kau harus jawab apa arti pernyataan itu? Sesuai saran mu aku berusaha dengan cara memaksa mu jadi ku harap kau menjawab ku.**_

_**Dan satu hal lagi, jika kau mencintaiku sebanyak bintang di langit, maka aku akan mencintaimu seperti matahari, yang selalu manghangatkan mu, setia menunggu mu, dan tak akan pernah melanggar tugasnya untuk menerangi mu.**_

_**Dari seseorang yang mencintaimu.**_

_**Haruno Sakura.**_

Apa ini?, Kenapa? Jadi itu bukan mimpi, dan ini bukan mimpi. Apakah keajaiban itu terjadi padaku?.

Aku berlari menuruni tangga menuju taman rumah ini, ku tatap punggung Sakura yang berdiri membelakangiku, bersama Ibu dan Kakak ku.

"Sakura." aku memanggilnya, dan ia menengok, kemudian ku langkahkan kakiku mendekat ke arahnya, ku genggam tangannya, tak perduli dengan ekspresi kaget Ibu dan Kakak ku, ku peluk tubuhnya, aku tak ingin kehilangannya lagi "Aku mencintaimu," bisiku tepat di telinganya.

Tanganya balas memeluk tubuhku, pundak ku terasa basah, apa dia manangis?, aku ingin lepas dari pelukannya tetapi ia berbisik "Jangan," padaku "Aku juga mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu, terimakasih telah percaya Sasuke," bisiknya di telingaku.

Mataku membulat, Percaya?, Apa dia juga tahu tentang itu? Mungkin saja kan.

Keajaiban itu datang padaku, semua kembali seperti semula, tuhan mengijinkanku memulai semuanya, memperbaiki semuanya, menjaganya dengan nyawaku, menjadi benteng dan tamengnya, menjadi bintang untuknya.

Terimakasih tuhan

**The end**

**Fic ini di dedikasikan untuk: Arnanda Indah (Kang Mas Neji Ganteng) and Raphael Ariete (Raffa PART II), semoga beliau berdua suka dengan fic saya **

**Maaf jika masih banyak kejelekan dalam fic ini #ojigi**

**Akhir kata mohon di maaf kan**

**Miura miharu.**

_**Review and Review,**_


End file.
